The liquid crystal display panel needs a light source for showing images because the liquid crystal molecules do not illuminate themselves. According to the types of the light sources, the panels can be categorized as transmissive type, reflective type and transflective type. The transmissive type liquid crystal display panel uses a back light as the light source. The pixel electrode is transparent electrode as being a transmitting region, which makes for the light of the back light source to penetrate the liquid crystal layer for showing images; the reflective type liquid crystal display panel uses a front light or the ambient light as the light source and comprises a reflective layer with excellent reflective property as being a reflecting region which is adaptable to reflect light of the front light source or the ambient light; the transflective type liquid crystal display panel is a combination of the transmissive type and the reflective type, which reflecting regions and transmitting regions are arranged. It can utilize the back light source, the front light source and the ambient light source for display at the same time.
The transflective type liquid crystal display panel unites the advantages of the transmissive type liquid crystal display panel and the reflective type liquid crystal display panel. It can show bright images in a dark environment for usage indoor and be good for usage outdoor. However, the transflective type liquid crystal display panel according to prior arts requires a larger drive voltage and larger power consumption for realizing the transflective display effect.